


The Alarm

by thesadisticscreamer



Category: Ellen Degeneres Show RPF
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadisticscreamer/pseuds/thesadisticscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not a homophobe. I adore Ellen. But I am a sadist. This is how I get my kicks.</p></blockquote>





	The Alarm

   The first time the fire alarm went off was when the studio was flooded from a burst waterline. The fire engines were called, but only to check no gas was leaking. Ellen explained this to her viewers the next day on her show.

   The second time was for a fire drill that only a few people knew about. Ellen herself was one of the few, and so, knowing there was no danger, lagged behind to help the audience evacuate the building.

   The third time was the final time the fire alarm sounded. Aside from security guards and the odd cleaner, Ellen was the only person left in the building. She had let herself in when she realised she had left her phone, wallet and house keys in the dressing room in her rush to get home for Portia's birthday.After she had grabbed her things from her mirror table, she walked out into the main foyer.

   The sight that greeted her from the other side of the glass wall and door stopped her in her tracks.

   A large crowd of people had gathered outside, with most of them clutching banners and signs with anti-homosexual slogans painted across them. Each person in the crowd was holding a lighter, glaring at Ellen through the glass. A middle-aged man at the front held his lighter above his head, and set it alight. Soon, everyone gathered behind hik adopted the same pose.

   Ellen's heart jumped into her throat, and she took a shaky step back, then another, and another, but as soon as the man at the front of the group noticed her movement, he pushed forward, battering the glass between them with his sign.

   Ellen turned and ran.

   With a yell, the rest of the group pounded at the glass with fists, feet and signs. Soon, there was a massive crash as glass gave way, and they all ran after Ellen, occasionally tossing their lit lighters aside in attempts to start a fire. Most just flickered and died, but some flames licked at the floor and walls. These flames slowy grew in size and number as Ellen rounded another corner, the crowd hot on her heels.

   Suddenly, a man stepped out in front of her and grabbed her waist as she tried to run past. She looked up at the man hopefully but the feeling was shattered as she realised it was the middle-aged man who seemed to be leading the mob. She tried to hit him, to push him away, but he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, the other still at her waist, Roughly, he turned her around to face the people in front of her. The anger in their eyes flickered with the flames on the other side of the building. A few people grinned manically as they saw the fear shining in her eyes.

   The man pushed her forward into the crowd, who tossed their signs aside as they reached for her, pulling her into the suffocating mass of bodies. She felt fingers tearing at her clothes, fists bruising her skin as the crowd collectively let their anger loose.

   The fire alarm sounded, mixing with Ellen's screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a homophobe. I adore Ellen. But I am a sadist. This is how I get my kicks.


End file.
